


You're Everything That I See

by lukeinallhisglory



Series: Cake [17]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Banter, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeinallhisglory/pseuds/lukeinallhisglory
Summary: The one where Calum insists that he and Luke are telepathic, and Luke's just in love with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is a complete joke. I'm not trying to make this paranormal or anything, it's a joke. I just want someone to laugh at this joke.  
> So...This is purely fiction, and not a statement on their sexualities nor affiliated with 5SOS what so ever.  
> Title from "Hold On, We're Going Home" by Drake. I like that Drake of all people made sure to be grammatically correct in this song title. It's ironic to me.  
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Side note: If you're waiting for me to upload the next chapter of my longer story, I'm working on it, sorry it's been so long :(

“Luke?” Calum knocked on my door, popping his head in. He saw me and immediately grinned. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah, come,” I sat up a little on the bed and held out my hand to him. “Close the door,” I added when he moved fully through the doorway. He shut the door and then locked it and crossed the room to me, climbing into bed next to me.

“What’s up?” He asked, snuggling into my arms.

“I was just getting bored enough to come find you.”

“I told you we’re telepathic!” He jumped up out of my arms, grinning happily.

“If we were telepathic you would’ve known that we were both thinking it.”

“It’s not that strong a connection, don’t be silly, Luke. Telepathy is only that perfect in fairytales.” He grinned.

“Sorry I’m so silly,” I rolled my eyes.

Calum snuggled back down into my chest. “I think we _could_ be telepathic.”

“What am I thinking, then?” I murmured, smiling stupidly down at him.

“That I’m gorgeous.”

“I’m always thinking that.”

“I know! Because we’re telepathic.” He pressed his lips to my chest.

“You’re so weird.”

“Knew you were gonna say that.”

“What am I gonna say next?” I murmured, tucking my hand under the back of shirt, tracing shapes into his skin.

“I love you, too,” he murmured, sighing softly.

I smiled, kissing his temple. “I’ll give it to you, we can be telepathic if you want.”

“I don’t want it. We’ve got it.” Calum grinned up at me, pressing soft kisses from my chest up my neck as he climbed over me.

“Now what am I thinking?” I asked breathily.

Calum giggled into my neck, grinning against my skin and then kissing there. “You wanna fuck me.”

“You can tell that from my crotch. What else?” I chuckled, slipping my hand down the back of his shorts, grabbing at his ass.

He looked up at me, concentrating on my face. “Oh,” he grinned. And he leaned down and kissed me, gentle and wanting. He pulled back after a moment. “Did I get it?”

I grinned and then laughed. “Yeah, Cal. You got it.”

“Told you.” He kissed me again, a little harder now, and then pulled back.

“Yeah.” I stared at him a moment.

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing,” I murmured. And then, "What, you can’t tell?”

He laughed. “I don’t think I can focus on the telepathy when I have an erection.”

“Sure, makes sense. We’ll just have to be vocal, then,” I flirted, kissing him softly.

“I can do that.”

“I know,” I smirked. He laughed and kissed me again, rolling back and pulling me on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I know it was really weird, and probably made no sense, and was also super short, but I hope you liked it anyway. Let me know what you thought or if you catch any mistakes, and click through to my other stuff if you're not weirded out by this.


End file.
